glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Dina
Dina (or Ai in Doki Doki Pretty Cure) is a mysterious baby pixie, born from an egg. She is Natalie's partner, and assists her to become Glitter Ace. She is Princess Marie Angelica's body. A mysterious winged baby, she was found by Johnny in a big egg and hatched when Maya and the others come across it. She has various magic abilities, some of which are used based on her mood with others helping to power up the Glitter Force. She also has her own set of Glitter Charms that are used with the Glitter Pads that summon things to look after her, such as milk bottles. She often says "dina", hence her name, but starts learning to speak proper words as the series progresses. Before the events of the show, Dina helped Natalie transform into Glitter Ace. However, Natalie was defeated by King Mercenare, which led to Dina being reverted to an egg and becoming separated from her. She is later reunited with Natalie after the Royal Crystals are gathered. She initially lives with Johnny, but later uses her magic to convince Maya's family that she is her sister and stays at her house. It is later revealed that she was sent by Princess Marie Angelica to serve as a shield that protects against a Mercenare's influence, which weakens if she is in a bad mood, causing the Mercenare to grow stronger instead. It is later revealed that Dina is the form that Marie Angelica had taken after removing her psyche. Dina's motif is based on the cupid. Personality Just like any baby, Dina is joyful and tends cry a lot. Despite that, Dina can be very playful, sometimes too playful, especially when she uses her bib's magic. Dina cares about her friends and gets sad when they're in trouble, causing her to sometimes use her magic bib to get them out of a pinch. Appearance Dina is a little baby with blue eyes. At the outer edge of each eye is a curly yellow marking. She wears an all-in-one yellow baby suit and a white bib with blue frills and a pink heart in the center. She also wears light purple shoes. Her hair is pink and tied into two heart shaped buns, and her bangs form a heart shape to the right of her head. History Dina is a baby born from an egg and she's quite mysterious. The girls named her Dina due to her constantly saying "Dina". When Princess Marie Angelica was separated from Glitter Spade, she broke her heart into two, resulting in Regina and Natalie. Once she did that, her body transformed into Dina. The process can't be reversed, so Marie Angelica will live as Dina. Trivia * In the Japanese version, if Dina were to be selfish, she would power up the Mercenares and their Distains. However, this is not shown in Glitter Force. Gallery Girls ready to save the city..png Girls look Bel.png Maya, Regina, Natalie, and Dina.jpg Category:Allies of the Glitter Force Category:Females